1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a throttle valve, in particular, for high-pressure diesel pumps of injection devices of motor vehicles, comprising at least one piston movable by a medium under pressure against a counter force and comprising at least one throttle location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throttle valves usually have a complex configuration and a large size.